Dare
(DLC) |artist= |year= 2005 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= 2 (Medium) |effort= 1 (Calm) |nogm= 4 |pc= (JD) Sky Blue (Y.M.C.A) (JD3/''GH'') (JD2014 Mashups/Party Masters) (JD3/''GH'' pictos in the Remake) (JD2014 pictos in the Remake) (Remade pictos) |gc = (Arrows) (JD3/''GH'') Ultramarine (Y.M.C.A) (Arrows) (JD2014 Mashups/Party Masters) (Arrows) (All pictos in the remake) |pictos= 87 (JD) 134 (JD3/JDGH) |nowc = Dare |lc = (Remake) |perf = Jérémy Paquet |dlc = February 15, 2012 (JD3) |imageBG = Aqua}} "Dare" by is featured on , (as a DLC), . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a male athlete in football attire. He wears a white and red helmet with headphones, a white shirt with a red '8' on it, a cyan long sleeve, cyan shorts, cyan socks, and white and red checkerboard-patterned shoes. He has blue hair and eyes, which can be clearly seen through his helmet. Remake The remake could possibly have made the dancer look slightly based off of how he looks in Y.M.C.A.. It features him with a red-and-orange helmet with headphones of the same colors, an orange shirt with a red number '8', and dark green-and-red sleeves and pants. His socks are in a shade of olive, dark green, red and orange and his shoes now have a red and yellow checkerboard pattern. Dare coach 1@2x.png|Original Dare coach 1 big.png|Remake Background It appears as a red room with red lines forming a circle, like a football stadium. In the Xbox versions of /''Greatest Hits, they light up, and there are other lines on the floor, flames, and reflections of the dancer on the wall. In ''Just Dance Now, there are lights on the floor which light up. Gold Moves From onward, there are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 & 2: 'Put your right arm in front of your face while kneeling. '''Gold Move 3: '''Do it similarly to the first two gold moves, only without kneeling and putting your right arm on your forehand. The right arm should be around the chest. As if you had stuck doing the previous moves. '''Gold Move 4: '''Open your arms up as if you are surprised. This is the final move of the routine (excluding the moonwalk). Daregm02.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 Daregm00.png|Gold Move 3 (Xbox JD3/GH) Daregm01.png|Gold Move 4 DareGM1Gif.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ''in-game DareGM2Gif.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game DareGM3Gif.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups DARE appears in the following Mashups: * Could You Be Loved * It's You * Love Boat * Maneater * Prince Ali * Scream & Shout '''(American Dream) * She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) * #thatPOWER * The Final Countdown * Y.M.C.A. Captions DARE ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Eight Ball * Football Boogie * Football Boy * Locker Room * Silent Fall * Shutout * Touchdown Trivia *''DARE is featured in as P4 in Y.M.C.A. with a HD remake. His shirt is now yellow. **However this isn't the original choreographer as, Jéremy Paquet, had left after . *The song has an avatar on Just Dance 2014; which can be unlocked by achieving Level 400 on the World Dance Floor. * At the end, the dancer does a moonwalk. Ubisoft didn't make it an actual move, as it is difficult to obtain good scoring doing the moonwalk, especially with Kinect. ** The moonwalk could be a homage to Michael Jackson, who died five months before the game's release. * In Just Dance, the lyrics say "Work it out", but in /''Greatest Hits'' they say "If work it out." * The coach makes a mistake. The other times "It's DARE" is said, he slowly puts his head in his arm and moves his fingers around, but at 2:33 in any gameplay, he is still doing the move from when "It's coming up" is repeated over and over. He then stops and moves his head down a little before continuing as normal. * In , he disappears with a fading effect while doing the moonwalk, unlike Heart of Glass. * The helmet worn by the dancer is the same helmet worn in the music video. * If you explore the song's .json file from the files, you can notice that the name for Gold Move 1, 2 and 3 in the remake is sad_gold. However, Gold Move 3 is a completely different move. ** This also happens in the Wii versions of Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits. * This is the first remade routine in the series to feature three different styles of pictograms: ** Just Dance 3 pictograms (from the Just Dance 3 version) ** Just Dance 2014 pictograms (from the coach's appearances in Mashups and Party Masters in that game) ** Just Dance 2015/2016 pictograms (newly added for the remake) * In the Scream and Shout Mash-up, there are two pictograms made for the dancer's walking in the beginning of the routine. This is the 3rd time there are additional pictograms not in the actual routine in a mash-up. The first one being Idealistic in the Addicted To You Mash-up in and then I Gotta Feeling in the Drop The Mambo Mash-up in . Gallery Tex1_256x256_563c9c518ae1e09c_14.png|''Dare'' Dare thumb@2x.jpg|''Dare'' ( / ) Dare square.jpg|''Dare'' (Remake) DareMenu.png|''Dare'' on the Just Dance menu Dare cover@2x.jpg| cover Dareavatar.png|Avatar on justdance2015dare.png|Avatar on and later games Golden_Dare.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Dare.png|Diamond avatar Ymca coach 4 big.png|The coach with different appearance Y.M.C.A. gf.PNG|Coach extraction PlaceholderPictogram.png|Placeholder pictogram dare pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms dare_beta_picto.PNG|Pictogram found in #thatPOWER's mashup Videos Official Music Video Gorillaz - DARE Gameplays Just Dance - Gorillaz - Dare Just Dance 3 Dare 5 Stars Dare Just Dance Greatest Hits Extractions EXTRACT! Gorillaz - Dare Just Dance 1 Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract DARE Just Dance Now - Dare Pink Screen Extraction Just Dance Now - Dare Teasers Just Dance™ Gameplay "Dare" Gorillaz Just Dance 3 - Dare Wii Footage UK References Site Navigation pt-br:Dareru:Dare Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:EDM Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Remade Songs